


Finally Content

by 2LIM3RZ



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LIM3RZ/pseuds/2LIM3RZ
Summary: I might write more to this> I'm suepr sleepy rn lolanyways, Omegon in love, adorable cuddles ensue
Relationships: Omegon/Reader Insert
Kudos: 5





	Finally Content

When onewas specialized in the tactics of infiltration and subterfuge on a nigh-galactic scale, it was only a matter of time one would find himself in this situation. There were contingencies made. There were _always_ contingencies made.

Yet why?  _Why_ by the stars was he  still here?

The soft fur robes he wore took over a year to hand sew.  A gift, for  _him_ . It even had his name embroidered on the inside. A name he no longer bore as proudly as he once did.

_Omegon_ . 

He was the omega to his brother’s alpha. The shadows where Alpharius stood in the light. He was always the background. Until the treacheries began. 

No longer could Omegon abide by what his brother said when it began to turn to hypocrisy. Oaths held for hundreds of years tossed aside for decades of  treacherous battle .  He couldn’t stand it, wouldn’t stand it. The fleets that stood by his side, he twisted against the acts of his twin.

It hurt his soul.

Just as this mortal hurt him. Well, she didn’t do anything to hurt him. It was the facts that did. She would not live as long as he did. This was just a fleeting moment of happiness. Plans for if this were to ever happen were to leave. Abandon it. His plans for this planet were enacted and done.

Yet.. he couldn’t.. Couldn’t just leave as he leaned upon the couch, legs crossed and his eyes closed  as he sat upon the floor .  He was at peace. There was no plans, no pieces to put into place for the grandest scheme.

The contingencies varied from simply leaving, to murder. And murder was not something he would stoop to. Not even opening his eyes, the faintest smile upon his lips. Content. That was the elusive world. As the door opened and closed, soft footsteps growing closer, he allowed a simple sigh.

There wasn’t many times he would feel this way, he had decided.

So he took the most of it as he opened his eyes, beholding the most wonderful eyes he ever saw. He had a brilliant mind, that much was fact, but he felt it go still as he watched those soulful orbs. Omegon never had a knack for poetry or other works of art unless you counted subterfuge.

He felt it, that much was true as he took her hands in his. So small, so dainty compared to him. A mere piece of paper to his primordial might. 

“You’re smiling, what’s the news?” she spoke and as she did, she pressed one of her hands against his face. Caring. Gentle.

“Nothing. Nothing aside from my complacency to be here.”

“You speak as if that’s bad.” he heard the laughter in her voice, saw it in her smile. 

Leaning into her hand, Omegon let go of her and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s not, I just wish to enjoy this moment.” true laughter.. mostly, it was more of a giggle as she melted to his touch, curling into his arms and lap. 

He was always the forgotten twin, unnoticed. A secret. But with her, his precious jewel of the galaxy, he was no secret.

He was Omegon. A name he bore proudly.


End file.
